Eros
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Una actuación fantástica con un desenlace fantástico. Vicktor, movido por la curiosidad de saber que ha conseguido que Yuri actue de esa forma tan increible va a buscarle para hablarlo. La conversación ira mucho más allá de unas simples palabras.


Eros, deseo, eso era lo que Vicktor le había pedido que encontrara para patinar. Lo había pensado mucho, había dado una respuesta absurda a la que no conseguía darle forma, porque no era exactamente lo que pensaba sobre aquel tipo de deseo. Sin embargo no terminó de entenderlo hasta que no estuvo sobre la pista de hielo, porque no fue hasta que no sintió los ojos del de pelo grisáceo clavados sobre él, atentos a cada mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo, que no lo comprendió del todo. Y es que aquella admiración que sentía por el mayor quizás no era solo admiración, era algo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta que no tuvo a Vicktor a, literalmente, centímetros de su propia boca.

Había bailado para él, para sus ojos, única y exclusivamente para que le viera. Durante aquellos minutos sobre el hielo le había dado igual el público, le había dado igual la competición, solo quería una reacción por parte de su ídolo, porque él era realmente quien simbolizaba aquel Eros que tanto andaba buscando, aunque Yuri aun no fuera del todo consciente de ello. Aquel abrazó al salir de la pista había sido su premio, a Vicktor le había gustado y con eso le valía, el abrazo y aquella mano dandole apoyo tras su primera victoria. No podía sentirse más feliz.

Aquella misma noche estaba repasando la coreografía en el poco espacio que tenía en su habitación, tan concentrado que no escuchó el par de golpes en la puerta ni la voz de Vicktor diciéndole que iba a entrar. Seguía concentrado en los movimientos que le había enseñado Minako para parecer más femenino. Realmente se sentía cómodo con aquellos movimientos, quedaban bien en él, o al menos a él le gustaban. No supo tampoco que Vicktor había entrado cuando este soltó una suave risa, conmovido por la constancia de Yuri. Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí cuando las manos del ruso se posaron sobre sus caderas y su cuerpo quedó completamente pegado al del otro. La sorpresa le hizo tensarse por completo pero no se movió, por muchas ganas que tuviera de salir huyendo avergonzado, como había hecho días atrás.

—Al final encontraste tu Eros ¿no?— La voz de Vicktor llegó al oído de Yuri casi al tiempo que su aliento y sintió cada pelo de su piel erizarse. Tenerle tan cerca le ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. Suspiró intentando concentrase el cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquella cercanía entre ambos. Ladeo la cabeza para mirarle, intentando ignorar lo incomodo de la pregunta.

—Sí, algo así.— Vicktor sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras y su manos se deslizaron un poco sobre la tela fina del pijama, tan fina que el moreno creyó por unos segundos que esas manos estaban tocando directamente sobre su piel.

—¿Las tiras de cerdo al final?— Yuri se sintió estupido al recordar aquel momento en el que había dicho que eso era su Eros. Realmente había sido la respuesta de un niño pequeño, no entendía siquiera como el ruso podía haberle seguido la corriente. Negó vagamente antes de contestar.

—No exactamente.

—¿Qué entonces?—Y a Yuri se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, porque durante toda su actuación lo único que había en su cabeza era Vicktor, sus manos guiando cada uno de sus movimientos, su voz corrigiendo sus errores, aquel silbido que le había hecho temblar de arriba a abajo y que no sabia como hacia sido capaz de contenerlo y centrarse en los pasos. A cada movimiento que había hecho se había imaginado a Vicktor moviéndose junto a él, representado la otra parte de aquella sensual danza. Sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta pero le daba vergüenza verbalizarla.—¿No quieres contármelo?

—No es eso… es que me da vergüenza… —Desvió la mirada, nervioso, porque acaba de revivir cada momento de su actuación, de su actuación y de lo que le hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado. La mano de Vicktor subió hasta su barbilla y tiró de él para que volviera a mirarle.

—Cuéntamelo, dime quien es tu Eros.—De nuevo esa voz profunda conseguía hacer que se perdiera por completo, Yuri tembló y cerro los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la boca cuando Vicktor recorrió con su pulgar sus labios, igual que había hecho en la pista de patinaje. Cerró lo ojos y contestó antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse.

—Tú, en ti, solo podía pensar en ti.— A Vicktor los ojos se le iluminaron, brillantes, como si aquellas palabras fueran exactamente las que quería oír. Sus manos le apretaron más contra su cuerpo y sus labios se acercaron hasta casi rozarse. Por instinto Yuri cerró los ojos, esperando al beso,

—Déjame que te muestre mi Eros entonces.— Fue apenas un susurro contra sus labios, un último instante antes de que sus bocas encajaran una contra la otra. El moreno podría jurar que eso era lo más sensual que había vivido en su vida, aunque fuera solo un beso. Las manos de Vicktor volvieron a bajar por su cuerpo en una especie de baile hasta alcanzar su cintura. Con cuidado, y sin llegar a tener que romper el beso, le fue dando la vuelta hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Con las manos en su cintura Vicktor comenzó a moverse en el poco espacio que tenían, cuerpo contra cuerpo, un baile sensual que a Yuri le estaba volviendo loco.

—Dime, Yuri ¿que te has imaginado mientras estabas en la pista?— El muchacho estaba rojo como un tomate, completamente ido antes las atenciones de aquellas manos que tanto admiraba. Aquellas palabras terminaron de avergonzarle. Tenia que centrarse en que sus pulmones le dejaran el tiempo suficiente para hablar sin hiperventilar.

—En algo como esto, más o menos.— Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo, pues en aquella ocasión fue él quien unió sus labios con los de Vicktor, un deje de valor que no creía volver a tener en mucho tiempo. Las manos del ruso tiraron de sus caderas hacia arriba. elevando como en una de esas complicadas posturas de patinaje en parejas. Postura que terminó con las piernas de Yuri enredadas en las caderas de Vicktor. Un par de pasos hacia atrás, perfectamente calculados por el mayor, y ambos cayeron a la cama, el de pelo gris sentado con el otro sobre sus piernas, aun besándose con ganas, con todo aquel deseo contenido. Las manos de Vicktor volvieron a meterse bajo su ropa, retirando y apartando un poco la prenda. Las de Yuri por su parte se colaron bajo el yukata del ruso. Unas manos subieron, las otras bajaron, ambas con el mismo resultado, el torso descubierto del otro.

A Yuri el corazón le iba a mil por hora, no solo estaba con la persona a la que idolatraba, con la que había deseado estar siempre, sino que encima estaban haciendo aquello. Le estaba besando. Le había prometido demostrarle aquel deseo que había cautivado a tantos. Y se lo estaba mostrando solo a él. Los labios de Vicktor se deslizaron por su cuello, despacio, como si quisieran memorizar cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. El japonés fue incapaz de contener un jadeo an sentir la succión de aquellos labios suaves. La armónica risa de Vicktor retumbó en la habitación. Con cada movimiento de las manos del otro Yuri sienta sus mejillas adquirir un tono más brillante de rojo, se sentía demasiado inexperto a pesar de su edad. Los labios de Vicktor reclamando la atención de los suyos le hicieron perder el hilo de sus pensamiento de nuevo. El ruso se echo para atrás y ambos rodaron hasta quedar Yuri con la espalda pegada al colchón y el mayor sobre su cuerpo. Ante la inmovilidad del moreno Vicktor se separó un poco.

—¿Yuri, estas bien? ¿quieres que pare?— Cada palabra susurrada contra sus labios, contra su oído, en apenas un susurro e intercaladas entre besos cortos sobre su piel, dejaban mas que claro que lo ultimo que quería el de pelo gris era parar. Yuri tampoco quería, por muy nerviosos que estuviera aquello estaba cerca de ser la cosa mas increíble que le había pasado. Bueno, no, era literalmente lo mejor que le había pasado.

—No, no, sólo estoy algo nervioso.— Respondió el muchacho, y lo poco que había remitido su sonrojo volvió de golpe.

—Tan solo intenta cumplir con lo que imaginaste haciendo Eros, déjate llevar por ese sentimiento.— Dicho y hecho, sus labios volvieron a bailar unos sobre los otros con ganas. Yuri en aquella ocasión parecía más seguro, más capaz de seguir el ritmo que todo aquello llevaba. Vicktor le tocaba con tanto cuidado que sentía que se deshacía entre sus manos. No fue apenas consciente de en que momento sus pantalones corrieron la misma suerte que su camiseta, exactamente lo mismo que paso también la poca ropa que quedaba sobre el cuerpo del ruso. Piel con piel Yuri sintió que se quemaba, que podía morir de placer al sentir el cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo. Gimió sobre la boca ajena cuando sintió la dureza del miembro de Vicktor contra su pierna y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba exactamente igual. Vicktor le absorbía de tal forma que no podía prestarle atención a nada mas a su alrededor, ni siquiera a su propio cuerpo. Un nuevo gemido brotó de sus labios cuando una mano salida acarició su longitud con las yemas de sus dedos. Demasiado increíble para ser verdad. Sus manos se ciñeron a sus hombros, intentando acompasar su respiración a la del otro.

"Deja de darle vueltas, solo déjate llevar" Una vez tras otra Yuri repitió aquello en su cabeza, tratando de calmar su respiración antes de que le diera algo. Cerró los ojos, recordando la melodía de la canción y con ella poco a poco fue volviendo la confianza que había tenido en la pista de patinaje. Todos esos sentimientos, esa sensación de ser capaz de controlar, de seducir. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, bastante mas seguro de si mismo, los ojos le brillaban y sus manos se alzaron, buscando la cara de Vicktor, que a esas alturas estaba besando la linea de su abdomen, para atraerle hacia él y besarle. Un beso con fuerzan con pasión contenida. Las manos de ambos corrieron al sur, tocando con cuidado hasta arrancarle los más deliciosos gemidos al otro. La mano de Vicktor bajo un poco más para preparar a su joven amante. Un pequeño quejido brotó de los labios de Yuri, molesto por la incomoda sensación. Un beso tras otro, los labios del ruso recorrieron desde la cintura hasta el cuello del moreno, haciendole revolverse y olvidarse del dolor con cada una de ellas. Yuri no supo con certeza el tiempo que pasó hasta que algo muy distinto a un par de dedos invadió su interior. El dolor de nuevo le hizo temblar y unos fuertes brazos abrazandole fueron también el mejor de los consuelos que pudo tener.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada movimiento de Vicktor sobre su cuerpo, quemaban y le hacían morir de placer. Aquel brutal deseo corría entre ambos Yuri no podía mas que sentir que todo aquello era un sueño, uno de esos sueños tan reales que al despertarte tienes que preguntarle a alguien su de verdad pasó o solo fue una mala jugada del deseo y la imaginación. Tenia que ser un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Yuri estuvo seguro de ello al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Vicktor antes de correrse.

—¿Sabes, Yuri? No hay nada mejor en este mundo que encontrar a alguien que sea todo, tu Eros y tu Agape, concentrado en una sola persona.— ¿Aquello había sido una declaración? A Yuri le había sonado a declaración. No pudo pensarlo mucho porque su cuerpo, incapaz de contener el desbordante placer que sentía, alcanzó el orgasmo.

Después de aquello todo se torno borroso hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente, con os brazos del ruso enredados en su cintura y este pegado a él como una lapa, profundamente dormido y desnudo. Los recuerdos volvieron a él de golpe, la humedad y su propia desnudez le confirmaron que aquello realmente había pasado. No había sido un sueño ¡No había sido un sueño! Sintió ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no supo de donde saco las fuerzas para contenerlo. Era tan feliz, ahora podía patinar, podía luchar y podía hacerlo al lado de la persona mas increíble que jamas pudo pensar tener al lado, alguien que le apoyara en más sentidos de los que era siquiera capaz de imaginar.


End file.
